1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are in wide use as display devices of information communication terminals, such as a computer or a television set receiver. In addition, an organic EL display (OLED), a field emission display (FED), and the like are also known as flat panel display devices. A liquid crystal display is a device in which the alignment of a liquid crystal composition sealed between two substrates is altered by changing an electric field and thus the extent of transmission for light passing through the two substrates and the liquid crystal composition is controlled, thereby displaying images.
In a display device, including the liquid crystal display, applying a voltage corresponding to a predetermined grayscale value to each pixel of a screen, pixel transistors for applying a voltage corresponding to a grayscale value to each pixel are disposed. Generally, gates of the pixel transistors for one line of the screen are connected to a signal line (hereinafter, referred to as a “scanning signal line”), and the scanning signal line is controlled by a driving circuit so as to output an active voltage for turning on the pixel transistors sequentially line by line. In addition, there is a display device having a bidirectional scanning function capable of outputting the active voltage in both a forward direction and a backward direction so as to perform display by reversing upwards and downwards on the screen.
JP8-55493 A discloses a circuit for realizing bidirectional scanning, and switches for changing the forward direction and backward direction are provided for each line. JP2008-276849 A discloses an image display device in which a circuit for performing the forward scanning is provided at one end of each scanning signal line and a circuit for performing the backward scanning is provided at the other end thereof in order to realize the bidirectional scanning. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,630 discloses a circuit capable of performing bidirectional scanning, disposed on one side of a display region.